Unlikely Pair
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: After Lapis and Peridot accidentally fuse into Aventurine and can't unfuse, They decided to get some help from Garnet and Rhodonite on how to.
1. The Poster Of The Concert

**This fanfiction takes place after Change Your Mind.**

A few days after the whole homeworld event the farm had been fixed up thanks to some help from Greg and the Crystal Gems.

Even the Off Colors were with them now so the farmer was even more crowded than just Peridot and Lapis.

Surprisingly they ended up becoming great friends. They even got along with Pumpkin who now hanged out along near Flourite.

It was all great. Even more days later Steven had come over.

"Hey, guys!" He yelled as he got off the warp pad.

He had a poster with Sadie's band on it.

"Steven's here!" Spoke Padparadscha

"Sadie invited us to go to their next concert! It's gonna be held on the beach again." He then handed the poster to Lapis and The off colors and Peridot crowded around her.

"It looks interesting! I didn't know humans could summon lighting!" Rhodonite said.

"They can't." Peridot said.

"Oh...sorry." Rhodonite apologized.

"Anyway, it's tomorrow if you want to go." Steven said.

"See ya!" And with that, he warped away.

"Maybe we should go." Flourite said.

"It does look fun!" Rhodonite said.

"And it's dance along...whatever that is." Rhodonite spoke.

"A dance along is like how you dance when you fuse." Lapis said.

Peridot had saw Lapis stutter at the word fuse.

"Oh! Cool!" Rhodonite said

The other off colors that when back in the barn to look at the poster more.

"Are you okay?" Peridot asked.

"I'm fine. I just didn't like to say that word." Lapis said.

"That ever since what happened with Jasper." She sighed.

"It's okay Lapis! Don't be sad!" Peridot said as she surprisingly hugged Lapis.

"Thanks, Peridot. Now let's go back in the barn. They're probably waiting for us."


	2. Fusion

It was the night of Sadie's concert. Everyone was excited to go. Flourite and Rhodonite already warped there leaving Peridot, Lapis, The Rutile Twins and Padparadscha.

"I'm so excited!" Padparadscha said.

"I'm still sad we won't get to see humans summon lighting." Left Rutlite said.

"We should hurry soon, though. Flourite and Rhodonite are probably waiting for us." Peridot said and they all warped on the warp pad.

They arrived on the beach where Flourite sat in the back with Rhodonite.

"We're here!" Peridot yelled and they ran over to sit with the two.

"The concert is about to start." Lapis said.

Lapis was right. Sadie, Buck, Jenny, Sout Cream took the stage and started singing Ghost.

Peridot thought she heard Lapis singing a part of it.

"Are you singing Lapis?" Peridot asked.

"No, I'm not. Please just watch the concert." She said.

Peridot felt a little hurt at how Lapis said but she just turned her attention back to the band who were now done with the song.

"This song will be a dance along!" Sadie said as she and the others started to sing.

Lapis saw some people get up and dance with each other. She saw Steven dance with Connie and Amethyst dancing with Pearl. Garnet unfused into Sapphire and Ruby and danced with one another just to fuse again into Garnet. Some of the citizens of beach city danced with each other.

She then turned and saw the off colors dancing with each other. Peridot was the only one not dancing but then she saw Lapis sitting all alone. Peridot then approached her.

"Want to dance?" Peridot asked as she offered Lapis a hand.

"No thanks, Peridot. I don't feel comfortable dancing." Lapis said.

"Oh right...sorry." She apologized.

Lapis looked at Peridot and saw her face. She looked sad but accepted Lapis choice not to dance.

"Fine. We can dance." Lapis said as she got up. Peridot looked surprised at her sudden statement but danced anyway.

"Look, Lapis. You don't have to dance if you don't want to." Peridot said.

"No, it's fine, Peridot." Lapis said.

"The two then started dancing with each other.

Besides the music, it was silence between the two. Peridot wasn't sure what to say and Lapis was expecting Peridot to talk and didn't want to accidentally interrupt her.

"Thanks for asking me to dance." Lapis said.

"Thanks for accepting my invitation to dance." Peridot replied.

The two didn't realize it but they were in perfect balance. They didn't say a lot to each other but their dancing said it for them.

"Hey, Lapis-"

Peridot paused. She didn't see Lapis anymore. Where did she go?

"Lapis? Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm right here!" She said.

She sounded near but Peridot couldn't tell where she was. Suddenly Peridot realized everyone was looking at her even the music stopped.

Peridot looked down and saw she was a lot taller.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Finally, Rhodonite stepped up and said something.

"I think...

You two just fused."


	3. Aftermath

**Note: You may have noticed in the description that the name changed to Lapidot. Special Thanks to HT Guest in the comments for telling me the correct fusion name.**

"I think...

You two just fused."

Suddenly the two realized it. It explained why they were taller. It explained why neither of them couldn't be found. They were together.

Everyone was looking at them. Peridot currently wasn't controlling the fusion but Lapis was and she made them run away.

"Peridot how could you?" She snapped.

"It's not my fault! I just wanted to dance not fuse."

"Well, **obviously** that failed." Lapis said.

"No need to be rude!" Peridot argued.

" You're the one that made us dance! I didn't even want to dance let alone fuse!"

"I asked if **You **wanted to dance! **You **had a choice to say yes or no!" Peridot said.

"Look let's just unfuse okay?" Lapis said.

"Fine." Peridot agreed.

Both tried their best to unfuse but had no luck.

"Why aren't we confusing?" Lapis asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Peridot asked.

"I never fused before!" Peridot said.

"And I never wanted fuse but here we are."

Lapis said.

"Look let's just make the most of a bad situation okay?" She asked.

"Fine." Peridot agreed.

The fusion headed back to the temple where Amethyst, Garnet, Steven, and Pearl were.

"Are you two okay?" Pearl asked.

"What are you thinking just going off like that?" She asked.

"I'm sure it was an accident, Pearl. Neither them look comfortable." Spoke Garnet.

"Hey, Lapidot!" Amethyst teased.

"Please don't call me that." Lapis said.

"Please don't call **us **that," Peridot said.

"Can't you just refuse?" Amethyst asked.

"If only it was **that **easy. We both tried and we couldn't." Lapidot explained.

"The fusion isn't that bad!" Pearl said.

Lapidot had Peridot's glasses and Lapis ribbon. Peridot's glasses were the same color but Lapis ribbon was dark green. The fusion had Peridot's pants but Lapis's top.

"It looks terrible!" Lapidot cried. Pearl could tell that was Peridot's side.

"Rude." Lapidot said. This time Lapis's side.

"I'm sure it will be fun!" Steven said.

"Yeah right!" Lapidot snapped.

Everyone was surprised by the sudden unpredictable outburst.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go back to the barn" Lapidot said before using the warp pad to leave.

**_*Bing!_**

Lapidot arrived back at the barn where the off colors awaited them.

"Your back!" Rhodonite cried rushing to hug them.

"Sorry for worrying you.." Lapidot said.

"It's fine. We're just glad you're both okay." Flourite smiled.

"So are you two stuck like this?" Rhodonite asked.

"Yeah... We don't know how to infuse." Lapidot said.

"Don't worry! I and Garnet are going to teach you the basic of fusing!" Rhodonite said.

"Thanks." Lapidot smiled hugging them back.


End file.
